Covet
by insomniasucks
Summary: You always want what you can't have. NejiTen one-shot.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Neji Hyuuga wasn't one to do reckless things, no, he was quite arguably levelheaded. So why is it that he found himself going on some live-cam website?

_Titz4dik?_

_Show me that ass lil girl_

_kik me girls 14-18 only doe_

Seriously, was this garbage his friend's definition of fun on a Saturday night? It was just some porn site in cognito. He was about to click the red X in the corner of his laptops monitor after seeing yet another old man shamelessly masturbating on camera for the general public to see, when he came across a, _finally_, girl.

She was brunette like him, lightskinned, and attractive enough, he supposed. Did this girl want to see his penis too? When she stuck her tongue out with both hands making the peace sign, he got the sudden urge to shut his computer off. He wasn't in pursuit of stupid teenaged girls.

Until she finally spoke, "Hey wait, don't go!"

He raised an eyebrow, watching as the slow camera tried to catch up with the audio, the resolution was also shit. "What?" he felt silly, talking to his laptop at night.

Her face seemed to brighten at his response, he stayed indifferent. "What's your name?"

He wouldn't've told her, because it was common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone elses, said a dick to him, long long ago. He rested his forehead on his finger tips, sighing tiredly he decided there was no harm in telling a random stranger your name. "Neji, what's yours?"

"Thats a cool name, mine's is Tenten." and he swore her smile was as bright as the white walls in her room.

"So, Tenten," he started, trying the name out, "What's a girl like you doing on omegle this late at night?"

She grimaced at the scrutiny, "I don't know where you're from, but it's only 8:42 in Oregon."

He perked at her attitude, not sure whether he liked it or not. "Nice, it's 10:43 here in Vermont."

Tenten's eyes lit up like a little girl's, "Wow Vermont? You're like, right next to Canada!"

"So? You're right next to the beach."

Her face fell slightly, "Beach? Yeah, because it's always sunny in Portland."

He almost forgot. She was in one of if not the cloudiest, gloomiest states in North America. One of the main reasons he loved it. "I'm guessing you like the sun?"

"I mean," She pushed her short bangs away from her forehead, "yeah, when its dark and ugly everyday you kinda miss the sunshine. And I can't even go outside ever, because its always pouring." She put a sad faced emoticon in the chat box while doing a puppy face.

Neji let out a soft laugh, this girl didn't know how good she had it. "Say Tenten, don't you hang out with your siblings inside?"

Her face fell again, and he briefly cursed himself for bringing her down. "No, I'm an only child."

He was too. But he never felt "only" not with hundreds of family members surrounding him, and not to mention his younger cousins, looking up to him as if he was their older brother. He didn't even like them that much. "Lucky."

She got closer to the camera, like she didn't hear him right, "What?"

"Nothing." he stated boredly, "Anyways what's wrong with your webcam? I thought you were from Oregon, not Norway."

Tenten puffed, and the camera slowly caught up to her fuming face, "Not all of us can have macs like others."

So she was poor? Gross. "I actually can't afford a mac either, my family bought it for me."

"Of course they did," she murmured as he watched her try to look at his room. But all that showed were his gray walls, and a picture frame of him and his cousins.

Neji himself looked around his own room, feeling a bit more appreciative, he had a few trophies from soccer in junior high. A small christmas reef hung on his door, because his family insisted to have some festive decoration in his room. Idiots. At seventeen, Neji had outgrown his family's childish festivities. Just today they went out in the woods at fucking six in the morning, to look for a christmas tree. And after that, they had to decorate it, all of them, and that tree was taller than seven feet. He was so absorbed into the days events that he almost didn't hear the girl's question, "Do you like christmas?"

"Fuck no." she winced at his language.

"Sorry," he added, "it's just my family gets really into holidays, and I guess I've just outgrown it all."

Tenten's eyes brightened, "Really? You don't like it? I_ love_ christmas!"

"Ew," he rested a cheek on his open palm, "why?"

She shook her head still smiling, "The family, the atmosphere, grandma flying in from the south? The dinner, cousins, presents, decorating the tree, making cookies, you don't like any of that?"

He rolled his eyes, "We do that every year, but no one flies in from anywhere, my entire family is situated in the same damn district as me."

"You do?" her mouth made an O. "You don't know how good you have it Neji."

"How do I have it good? Don't you do the same?"

She looked down again, smiling sadly. His left eye twitched, why was she so sad whenever he questioned anything about her? "No.." she said slowly.

His brow arched, "What about the whole_ 'dinner, family, presents, cookies, grandma'_ stuff?"

Tenten seemed mildly offended with his mocking but got over it quickly, "I was just saying, thats what the people here do."

"So what _do you_ do?"

"Nothing."

Neji kept staring at her for an explanation, he couldn't be bothered by asking.

"We don't celebrate any holidays, I'm in a very strict, very folk religion. From a really small town in Europe."

Jeez, these people.."Do you celebrate your birthday?" She didn't have to speak, he knew the answer already.

There was a strange pause, where neither of them would say anything. Neji because he was mildly embarrassed of asking such a personal question, and Tenten because she was sulking for her luck.

He felt it was best not to mention that again, "So, how was your day?" So lame.

She seemed to smile a bit though, "Good I guess, yours?"

It was everything she would've loved. His day was filled with holiday cheer and getting ready for the twenty-fifth, which was everything Neji hated. Holidays were a waste of valuable time, money, and energy. Neji found it so stupid to stream the entire house and roof with lights at fucking night, when everyone was asleep and only carolers would see. Which brought him to something else he hated, **Carolers**, why in the name of all that is holy would anyone go door to door to sing for at least three minutes? Who had time and was stupid enough for that? Their neighbors could be certified sex offenders for all they know. And carolers were always, _always_ off key.

He almost felt bad for saying, "It sucked."

"Why?" Neji presumed she was a caring person.

"Fucking christmas preparation with the fucking family and its fucking cold goddamnit."

..That came out harsher than he meant for it to. "What happened?"

Neji rolled his shoulders back, smiling inwardly from the relief, then he sighed out, "So much shit, Like okay my cousins and I were supposed to make a gingerbread village which was disgusting and sticky. And my cousin Hinata kept eating all the gingerbread men so it was pathetically vacant. My cousin Hanabi who has no art skills whatsoever smeared icing all over the houses and threw sprinkles on their driveways, it was a big mess and I had to clean it up. But of course my uncle_ loves_ anything his sweet daughters make and put it in the middle of the dining table as a 'centerpiece'."

He was so caught up into his little rant that he hadn't noticed she started laughing. Pleased she was happy, he smiled. When her laughter ceased to giggles, she choked out, "I would've helped, I love cookies."

"Yeah, so does my cousin." he gave a dry airy laugh, "She's probably eating the entire thing right now."

Tenten laughed again, but he could tell she felt bad for it, "Oh my god, you're so mean!"

He shrugged, "I'm not saying she's fat, she's just short so she looks round."

"Well, she can't be shorter than me, I'm 5'3."

"She can, and is, Hinata's 5'2, or something." he added.

She nodded, seemingly impressed, "Wow, well, its been a pleasure talking to you, but its probably late now in Vermont, so goodnight Neji."

It was only when she said that, that Neji noticed how late it really was, wow 12:37, where had the time gone? Nearly two hours had flown by and he hadn't even realized it.

"Wait, Tenten," he caught himself saying, "Um, do you have a cellphone?"

Her wide eyes narrowed as she scoffed, "I'm not amish Neji."

Right, stupid. He berated himself, "Can I.. get your number?" Neji decided he really liked talking to her.

She laughed and shrugged, typing the ten digit number on the keyboard and blowing him a kiss goodnight before her webcam was completely gone. He caught the kiss, feeling oddly sentimental.

After putting her number in his phone, he turned his own laptop off, Neji debated texting her, or was that too clingy?

He yawned and couldn't help but send a quick text to her,_ 'Hey, you're a really cool person and i'm glad we got to meet..sorta.'_

He threw himself on his bed, impatiently awaiting her reply. Neji had never felt so anxious in his life, maybe she had given him a fake number in attempt to get rid of him already. Maybe she hated him so much for being a jerk.

About to close his eyes and forget about her, he heard a low beep and immediately grabbed his phone to see if she had texted back, she did, _'lol go to bed neji'_

She had a beautiful face, compassion, and a playful personality.

That night Neji realized just how lucky he really was, and went to sleep with a smile on his face.********

* * *

******its funny, i made this of me and this one kids relationship, he had a lot of family and they always celebrated everything together he'd tell me, and i don't have any family in the country/side of the world. :/**********

Infact, most of this story was kind of based on our conversations, he was really cool but he hated christmas and the holidays, so I used to call him the grinch, and he'd call me fruitcake, because the one thing he hated most about christmas was fruitcake. We don't really celebrate any american holidays in my family, my parents are old school and cultured, so they don't want me talking to any boys.  
my dad hates when i even mention a male he's all "INSOMNIA YOU AIN'T CALLIN' NOBODY DADDY!"  
and i'm like, "Dad I don't even call you daddy.."

P.S. Don't go on omegle alone..I did it with two of my friends and we saw three guys around our ages and everything was funny until we realized they were stoned out of their minds and one of them pulled his dick out..be careful y'all, and happy holidays and seasons greetings AND HAVE A BERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS :D


End file.
